It Started As A Lie
by KTCastle
Summary: Feeling the pressure of a difficult case, Kate Beckett makes a split second decision which leaves Castle as her main defense against unwanted attention. The results are worth the lies. This is a prompt fill, set in Season One, where it all began. Five Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Thankyou to InkyCoffee for the prompt - I could've gone so many ways with it. I really hope in the end I did it a little justice and I'm sorry it took me so long._

 _Thankyou also to my wonderful betas - it's harder than it looks and I really do appreciate the time you took to help me out,_

 _The prompt will appear at the end of the story - thanks everyone for reading; reviews are welcome._

 _Acknowledgement: Some of the dialogue is taken directly from "Little Girl Lost" Castle: Episode 1.09_

* * *

 **It Started As A Lie**

 **Chapter One.**

It had been a long and exhausting day – even by Kate Beckett's standards – and she was trying not to let the feeling of unease settling in her chest get the better of her. Beckett didn't like to admit that the Candela case was affecting her more than cases usually did, but she also couldn't deny that the similarities to the previous kidnapping case and its tragic outcome were playing on her mind. Will Sorenson's presence had done nothing to help. He felt so close all the time - crowding her both physically and mentally… and it left her feeling drained and craving fresh air.

She grumbled audibly. Beckett had also realized she was missing Castle; a fact she was loathed to admit. The battle of the egos he and Sorenson had insisted on displaying right in front of her had left her feeling a little pissed at both of them. They both acted immaturely and she was reminded of her days as a senior, when boys shamelessly jostled for the popular girls' attention. It was pathetic and quite frankly embarrassing, and the boys at school obviously had no self respect.

Beckett hadn't considered that she might actually miss his presence when she had sent him home and now that she was left with only Sorenson in the Candela's home, their earlier conversation was running through her mind.

She'd been frustrated and tired, and when he asked what he could do to help, she told him he needed to go home. Castle had looked pointedly at Sorenson and then in a very un-Castle-like turn of events, he had done exactly what she asked.

"Okay. But if you need me, call. Even if it's just to talk-"

He just left. No arguments, no whining. No " _please, Beckett, pretty please, let me stay?"_ The man was not opposed to groveling and begging to be included in casework and yet tonight he'd had the sense to do exactly as he was told.

Kate pondered Castle's offer - since _when_ did they 'talk'? Well, okay, obviously they talked – she was starting to get used to the banter and the 'pulling of her pigtails'– and lately she had found that she was actually enjoying including him in building theories and examining the facts. Ryan and Esposito seemed to genuinely like him and she had to admit that he fitted neatly into their little posse (although Kate would never give him the satisfaction of admitting _that_ thought out loud).

Still, they never really _talked._ Not about the important stuff, about feelings or anything personal. In fact Kate didn't really talk to _anyone_ about that stuff – it just wasn't her modus operandi. But Castle did have a sensitive side. She had seen glimpses of it, particularly when he was with his family. Perhaps he understood how she felt about this case, about working alongside Sorenson in such similar circumstances, without her actually having to explain her feelings? It certainly seemed that way; he had left an open invitation for her to call him if she needed the support. It was sweet, and one way or another, Beckett had to admit that the writer had begun to get under her skin.

Earlier that morning, when she'd first arrived at the scene, Castle had casually presented her with her regular coffee order and she had been surprised that he'd known her drink of choice. Of course he'd waved it off as it being a novelist's job to notice things, however she was starting to think that it wasn't just his occupation that enabled him to remember details.

Castle was abnormally good at noticing things, particularly where she was concerned.

Would it be awkward spending the night working on the case at the Candela's home with Sorenson? Beckett had the feeling that he was trying to connect with her again, that maybe seeing her after so long reminded him how good they'd been together… until they _weren't_ good together.

The end had been painful for Kate and the fact it hadn't seemed as painful for Will (is it ever as bad for the one doing the 'leaving'?) had made it even more difficult to endure. He had just upped and left, making a career decision and leaving her out of it entirely. That one moment had told her more about him than she had learned from the whole six months they were together; but as much as she told herself she was better off without him, it still hurt intensely for an incredibly long time after he left.

Beckett didn't want to allow Sorenson the opportunity to open up old wounds, or to reminisce on what 'might have been', and so when she walked into the Candela's kitchen in the dead of night and found him making himself a cup of coffee, she briefly considered turning on her heel and slinking right on out again. She was stronger now though, she had installed walls to protect her heart and she was focused completely on this case – she wasn't about to let her past relationship get in the way of finding the Candela child. The past was just that – the past.

"Hey", she greeted him, hoping to come across as more together and confident than she felt.

"Hey, yourself. Want some?"

The coffee he offered had looked tempting and was probably exactly what she needed right then to keep a level head and stay alert; they might need to jump into action if a new development arose in the search for little Angela. She accepted the steaming hot mug gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks. So, I just got word from my guys, and Ellers is a dead end. The owner over at Paradise Diner on East 62nd vouched that he was having his usual poached eggs this morning."

Sorenson quipped, "Would have been too easy right? Or over-easy."

Beckett looked at him and smiled suddenly. "That's like something Castle would say."

"You like him". It's a statement, not a question and it was laced with disappointment and a hint of resignation.

"No. I just, um…I don't know. I think he's interesting."

The conversation was starting to take an awkward turn. Beckett didn't necessarily want to share how she felt toward Castle with Sorenson, particularly when she didn't really understand it herself. The years since they'd last spoken had mended the gaping hole he had left, but Kate was slightly uncomfortable having this conversation in the darkness of night with someone who seemed to have forgotten that she didn't talk about this stuff. Why did he think this level of familiarity was appropriate? She found it irritating and now wished she hadn't been so hasty to banish Castle earlier.

Sorenson had inched ever so slightly closer to where Kate was standing and uncomfortable was starting to feel more like the need for flight or fight. He almost looked like he was going to…no, he wouldn't have the audacity to try and kiss her, would he?

"So you're not…?"

"Together?" It took a split second for Kate to make up her mind. It was like she was standing in the observation room, looking through the one way mirror and watching the whole scene unfold before her eyes. She could go one of two ways. She realized that she had found a teeny tiny opportunity to hurt Sorenson and a way to get him to back off, rid herself of the feeling that he was crowding her. In that split second she had found a way to get some fresh air and she made the decision to take it.

"Actually, yes. Yes, we are together. Um. It's complicated."

Oh God, what was she saying? Trying to work out how she felt about Castle in the privacy of her own home was one thing but had she just told Will Sorenson that she and Castle were _together_? Ugh. She had.

Sorenson looked bemused.

"Complicated, huh? That doesn't really surprise me Kate. It's always complicated with you." He sighed. "Are you two serious?" There was a hopeful edge to his question and she felt bad about her lie.

"Well, you know, we're just taking things slowly. It's, um, early days so we'll have to wait and see." Kate could hear herself digging an even deeper hole and was seemingly unable to stop.

"Kate, I just want you to be happy. Does he make you happy?"

Beckett closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath before she answered truthfully this time.

"Will, he does. He's funny. Smart too. And he cares. Sure, at times he can be an ass, but – mostly – it's just his public persona."

Sorenson released a long, slow breath.

"I can see the difference in you, you know. You're alive, Kate. Your whole life had revolved around work and solving murders. You were consumed by it, consumed by finding justice for your mom. I can see the effect he has on you. And it's obvious that he's under your spell; he's whipped," Sorenson snorted. He had just witnessed Kate's face light up, her features suddenly more youthful and carefree the moment she had opened up about Castle.

"It was hard Kate, you know, leaving you behind. My career…well it was _important_ to me. I missed you though. Missed us. Sundays in the park. Those ridiculous neon ice skates at the Rockefeller Center."

"I'll have you know that those ice skates are awesome." Kate aimed to try and lighten the moment; things had suddenly gotten way too real.

"It wasn't the skates."


	2. Chapter 2

_"It was hard Kate, you know, leaving you behind. My career…well it was important to me. I missed you though. Missed us. Sundays in the park. Those ridiculous neon ice skates at the Rockefeller Center."_

 _"I'll have you know that those ice skates are awesome." Kate aimed to try and lighten the moment; things had suddenly gotten way too real._

 _"It wasn't the skates."_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Beckett's breath hitched and she was sure her heart stopped for a few beats. The awkward moment of silence was only broken when she scuffed her toe along the Candela's kitchen floor.

Sorenson reached for her – held his cool palm against her flushed cheek and leant in to try and claim her lips with his own. _Really?_ Kate had just told him she was with another man and he still thought she would welcome his kiss?

She huffed with frustration and took a step back – artfully ducking her head at the last minute to ensure Sorenson's lips stayed firmly out of _her_ personal space.

"Look, Will. I'm with Castle now. You and I – well, I thought we had something special, but it turns out I was wrong. That's all in the past now – it's over."

Beckett tried to contain her anger, knowing that the stress of the case was getting to everybody. Now she was just making things up on the spot; the lie becoming easier to spin as she went along.

Sorenson looked thoughtfully at Kate, like he was _surprised_ she wasn't appreciative of his advances. He had, after all, made the initial observation – _you like him_. So what was so surprising about her being in a relationship with Castle? Well, aside from the fact that she _wasn't_ in a relationship with Castle, that is.

Kate relaxed a little, the weight feeling like it had shifted slightly from her shoulders. She allowed herself the luxury of beginning to think the worst was over. Things really couldn't get any worse could they?

Apparently they could. At that very _precise_ moment in time, as Will Sorenson stood looking like Kate Beckett may have just broken his heart ( _oh come off it Will_ ), one Richard Castle materialized seemingly out of nowhere ( _of course_ ). He had apparently perfected the art of popping up at the most inopportune of moments and Kate blinked in shock, wondering just how much Castle had heard. She groaned audibly. _Oh fuck._

Castle sauntered over to where Beckett stood nursing her steaming coffee, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. It was humiliating, being caught out in the lie…and of all the people who had caught her it had been Castle. She wanted to curl up into a teeny tiny little ball and roll off into a teeny tiny little black hole; awkward didn't even come close. Why couldn't one of Castle's _beam me up_ theories come into fruition right then and save her?

Castle placed his hand in the small of Beckett's back as he leant into her side and greeted her with a soft kiss to her flushed cheek. His touch felt oddly reassuring, gentle, _yet he had kissed her cheek_ – all hopes that he hadn't caught her sharing their supposed relationship status with Sorenson were dashed in that one casual display of affection.

Kate grimaced. Interesting though that he hadn't gone for a more grandiose method of staking his claim; she wouldn't have put it past Castle to lock her in a passionate embrace or something equally as immature. Obviously he wasn't quite brave enough to take the charade that far… And perhaps the knowledge that she carried her service weapon strapped to her hip had a little to do with it.

"Hi," he breathed in her ear, far too intimately. Her breath hitched involuntarily and she felt a flutter build way down deep inside.

"Ah…er….Castle. I thought I told you to go home".

Kate finally found her voice and endeavored to take control of the situation. She prepared herself for the onslaught - _oh Castle was going to milk this for all it was worth_. She imagined him making her tell Sorenson how they _fell in love_ …or _where they shared their first kiss_ …or worse still, how _great they were in bed_ (she didn't doubt that they _would_ be great in bed).

Again Castle surprised her. There was not even a tiny hint of smugness as Beckett studied his face, trying to read how he was going to punish her. Instead, she could've sworn she saw the hint of an almost apologetic smile. Admittedly, he did look pleased with himself, like the cat who got the cream, but it seemed that he was willing to let her off the hook for now.

"Yes, Beckett," he snapped the "tt" sound short, pausing for effect before he went on. "I did go home, but then my mother told me something that couldn't wait."

"You live with your mother?"

Sorenson appeared to have regained his composure enough to take a swipe at Castle and Beckett suddenly felt like she should defend the writer. Castle only lived with his mother because she had needed his support and he was kind and caring enough to open up his home for her.

Castle appeared to remember their 'relationship' and almost as an afterthought, attempted to rectify his omission. All thoughts of jumping to his defense were rapidly replaced by a sense of fear and impending doom.

"And…er…Beckett. Of course Beckett lives with us too".

What? Castle! He hadn't! He had. Now Sorenson thought they were _living_ together. Oh God, she was _never_ going to live this down. Her cheeks were burning.

"Okay Castle, just get to the point. Sorenson and I are both interested in what couldn't wait until the morning so please enlighten us _now_?" she ended with gritted teeth and a pointed glare, causing him to drop eye contact. He got the message loud and clear.

"Angela is adopted".

The enormity of the statement hadn't immediately sunken in and a slightly irritated Beckett looked questioningly at Castle with one eyebrow raised.

"So?"

"So," he continued, "prior to giving up her baby, the birth mother would've been given background on the Candelas. Specifically, their _ability to support the child_ ".

"Knowledge of their finances."

The cogs started turning and understanding dawned on Kate. Just like that, the awkwardness and humiliation was forgotten and she snapped back into business mode, eager to explore what this new clue presented.

"Really, Kate? We're going to waste time on the insights of Nancy Drew here?"

Sorenson recovered enough to take one last swipe, obviously hoping for a direct hit.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because Nancy Drew solved every case."

The smug look on Castle's face as he served that ace to Sorenson was priceless and Beckett could barely suppress her smirk, mentally awarding him the point. Castle was genuinely proud to have been compared with Nancy Drew.

The case suddenly gained momentum. Lucia, the kidnapped child's birth mother was called in for questioning and seemed genuinely alarmed that the child had gone missing. She was ruled out of the investigation almost immediately after proving her signature had been forged on an application for the release of Angela's adoptive parents' details. She did provide them with the next clue to follow up though, confirming that although the child's biological father had been agreeable with her being given up for adoption, he had been away since before the birth and had only just recently returned from Iraq.

Things heated up when they located Juan, Angela's biological father. He tried to ditch them but it wasn't long before he was securely handcuffed and Beckett was plying him for information.

Sorenson had stood back and watched Beckett at work, prompting Castle to chip in.

"What? No good cop, bad Fed?"

Sorenson had proudly explained that he believed Beckett could handle the situation better without him – she had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Did she sneak up on you Castle? Or did you pursue her until she gave in? I'm not sure I get what she sees in you – you're a writer after all - you live in a world of make believe. Nothing is more real than Kate's world. She does _real_."

Castle was taken aback. Having been swept up in the momentum of the case, he'd actually forgotten that Sorenson thought he and Kate were _together_. He still hadn't managed to take her aside and ask what _that_ had been all about.

Should he feel angry? Or at least bothered, that she had used him and involved him in a blatant lie? Really though, if he was honest with himself, he was actually feeling a little smug that Sorenson truly thought that they were in a relationship (he was pretty sure that Sorenson was jealous) and Castle was proud to be in a relationship…um, a _fake_ relationship… with Beckett. She is after all, the epitome of hot – attractive, intelligent, has badass detective skills… and she's tall.

"Oh, I'm real Sorenson. Just ask Beckett. And let the record show that _she_ was the one who did the pursuing. I gathered more than enough material for my books observing just one or two cases but _she_ kept coming back to _me_ , asking for _my_ assistance. Who'd have thought? I can be useful; I think like a killer," _wait, that hadn't come out quite right,_ "um…I have the _ability_ to think like a killer and Beckett recognizes my uncanny ability to piece together the story…the homicide solve rate at the Twelfth has never looked so good. Well of course, one thing led to another and I _eventually_ succumbed to her hotness. How could I not?"

Sorenson huffed just as Beckett walked over nodding briefly in the direction of her car. Sorenson ignored Castle when he tried to call shotgun and they headed back to the precinct without another word – Castle still felt like he had won that round.

Back at the precinct they agreed they had hit another dead end in the case – the birth father was cleared – and Beckett was becoming increasingly frustrated. Castle and Sorenson continued their pissing match with Castle defending the child's biological father (as only another father could) and Sorenson was beginning to get on her nerves, unwilling to see what was right in front of him.

"It's not him, Will! We're at square freakin' one, and we've got nothing. You can send ESU wherever you want, but I'm not losing this one."

Beckett's exhaustion was creeping up on her and she was starting to lose it. Castle could feel the depth of her emotion as she stalked off; she was more invested in this case than in any other case aside from her mother's. He questioned Sorenson accusingly.

"What did she mean, _not losing this one_?"

* * *

 _Again, thank you to the wonderful writers that helped beta my work. A huge thank you also for the reviews - they are greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Have been having issues with ff net - sorry about the false notifications, I've been trying to post this chapter for hours!

* * *

 _Beckett's exhaustion was creeping up on her and she was starting to lose it. Castle could feel the depth of her emotion as she stalked off; she was more invested in this case than in any other case aside from her mother's. He questioned Sorenson accusingly._

 _"What did she mean, not losing this one?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Three.  
**

Castle narrowed his eyes and waited impatiently for Sorenson to spill. He wasn't sure he was going to like this story; he was about to find out the reason Kate was so caught up in this case and why she had thrown herself so completely into solving it. It worried him, even though she often invested herself completely in a case. This one seemed personal.

As it turned out, the previous kidnapping case Beckett worked on with Sorenson was solved _after_ the kid was murdered. It hit Castle hard and he understood a little more about why Beckett was so completely immersed in finding this child. He shuddered involuntarily and pulled his coat a little tighter around his shoulders.

As a father, Castle couldn't imagine anything worse than his little girl being taken from him. For Beckett to think that she had failed…finding the kidnapper after it was already too late - well, his heart broke for her. That's something you carry with you forever, never really getting over. You might learn to live with it but it changes you, something like that. He made a mental note to go easy on her when he finally broached the subject of their " _relationship"_ and why she had lied.

Castle didn't hesitate to offer up his services to do the money drop when the kidnappers demanded cash and no cops ( _take that, Sorenson!_ ) and he literally felt the pride in Beckett's voice when she told Sorenson how good he handles himself under pressure.

"Okay Castle, so this is usually the part where I ask if you've thought this through, and then I remembered you don't think things through."

Beckett was worried.

He _knew_ she was concerned for his safety; her warning not to screw it up was less about him messing up the case, more about not getting himself killed. It didn't help him feel better though, as he prepared to make the drop. As always when his nerves started to get the better of him, he tried to lighten the mood and make a joke out of the situation when the FBI technician wired him up with a listening device. Clearly not impressed, Beckett had snapped at him, "Focus, Castle."

He probably took it one step too far when he shot off that text - _u guys making out?_ –while Sorenson and Beckett sat together in Beckett's car during the stakeout. He grinned, imagining how pissed off Sorenson was at that moment and it helped him relax. He didn't want his nerves to cause him to stuff this up – Beckett was counting on him.

What he didn't realize was just _how_ pissed off Sorenson was. Right when she received the message, Sorenson had been sliding his hand along Beckett's thigh to clasp her clenched fingers in his. He actually _did_ have thoughts of making out on his mind. Beckett, on the other hand, had never been so grateful for Castle's interruption; Sorenson dropped his hand guiltily back onto his knee the minute Beckett had scrambled for her cell phone. She couldn't even be annoyed at the contents of the text; she felt like she had just dodged a bullet.

Unfortunately, the plan to exchange the money for Angela Candela backfired horribly. Castle was devastated and felt responsible when he realized they'd been duped; the money drop was a set up and now they had no money _and_ no girl.

Beckett tried to reassure him but Castle still felt like a failure. He had been a bit of a smartass leading up to the drop but Beckett had been right – he should have focused more on the task at hand instead of being childish. He wanted so badly to get the little girl home safely for Beckett and he had screwed up. Even having the forethought to fire off a message from the cell phone for tracing purposes before tucking it down inside the backpack hadn't turned out to be a success – evidently the kidnappers had found the cell phone and ditched it before it could be traced.

In the end though, in true Nancy Drew style, it was Castle who solved the case. He'd had a suspicion that had grown stronger and stronger, which culminated in him searching with a flashlight in the wee hours of the morning…in Angela Candela's bedroom. He tried to channel his inner stealth and tread softly – Beckett was asleep in the rocking chair and he was pretty sure she wouldn't have succumbed to sleep unless she had been just about passing out; she was as exhausted as he has ever seen her. She needed to recharge her batteries and when she stirred, he told her gently to go back to sleep. How he longed to be able to tell her to go back to sleep under entirely different circumstances – as they dozed together in each other's arms, safely cocooned in the warmth of his king sized, comfortable bed.

 _Focus Castle_. He berated himself. He knew exactly what he was looking for but he couldn't find it. Nope; it definitely wasn't there.

Beckett, of course, didn't go back to sleep and so he explained his latest theory. Putting two and two together and relying on father's intuition, Castle deduced that Angela's soft toy rabbit the child used as a security blanket in the middle of the night was missing. That, coupled with the cell phone being turned off right after the Candelas found out it was being tracked, pointed to a family member being responsible for the kidnapping. Kate had to admit she admired the way that Castle had cracked open the case.

Beckett couldn't ever remember being more relieved than in the moment she spotted Angela Candela playing with her aunt in the park, blissfully unaware of the drama that had unfolded and the self destruction of her family that was about to take place.

Back at the precinct, she had been elated as she sat at her desk completing the paperwork. Although undeniably a devastating situation for the whole Candela family, Angela was back safe and sound. Sorenson would finally be on his way and… oh right, she had to face that thing about her and Castle. Now _that_ put a dampener on her mood.

Castle had been nothing but supportive (okay, so he and Sorenson had been immature and jealous of each other and a trifle annoying in their one-upmanship). He had done _everything_ he could to help her through this case - not just with the fact finding, the theorizing and the evidence, but looking out for her wellbeing. It had become obvious that Sorenson had filled him in on the outcome of their previous kidnapping case and she was grateful that Castle had not been a total ass about the whole _I'm in a relationship with Castle_ thing. She knew however, at some point she was going to have to face the firing squad.

Sorenson sat himself down in the chair alongside her desk. _Castle's chair_ , her internal voice had pointed out. They'd congratulated each other on the outcome of the case and then Sorenson had cut to the chase.

"I miss you Kate," his hand crept suspiciously out towards hers where it rested on her desk. "Working with you again after so long, it reminded me what we had. Now that I'm back, I sort of hoped we could try again. But…you and Castle. You're really a thing?"

Time to confess. Her cheeks were burning with humiliation but it was now or never. How was she ever going to explain this? She knew that she didn't want a relationship with Will, but she also knew she couldn't comfortably continue lying about Castle.

"Look, Will…about Castle…"

" _There_ you are, _my_ dear Detective Beckett. It's time for us to go home. Together."

 _Jeez Castle, could you be any louder_? He really had refined the skill of interrupting.

His timing, as usual, was impeccable and Castle's announcement reached the far corners of the Homicide floor. Beckett felt Esposito and Ryan's jaws drop at their desks as Castle marched confidently – possessively - up to her and kissed her _on the lips_ in _broad daylight_ in her _place of_ _work_. Ugh.

Beckett suspected that he had seen Sorenson's hand creeping out trying to take ownership of her own and felt he needed to stake his claim.

"I think that we need to go and celebrate our win today, and what better way to do that than take the love of my life out, wine her and dine her in one of New York's top restaurants? No expense spared!"

Kate's cheeks were flaming to the point that she felt as though she may spontaneously combust, and she eyed Sorenson carefully to gauge his reaction as she shrugged her shoulders into the coat Castle was holding out for her. He seemed dejected. Maybe _finally_ he was willing to give up.

"Can I talk to you for a second Kate?" Sorenson pulled her into the break room, closing the door behind them and leaving Castle standing all alone. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at but I refuse to accept this."

He edged closer. Invading her personal space.

"What do you see in this guy?" backing her into the counter and resting his hands on her hips; holding her there.

"He isn't good enough for you." He spoke in a low whisper, his face nearing hers. His hand reached up to palm her cheek but she abruptly shook it away.

"What the hell, Will?" She grabbed his arm, shoving him off her. "Do you not get the message? Let me spell it out for you."

She took a step away from him. "I. Do not. Want. A relationship. With. You." She punctuates each word with another step back, jabbing her index finger accusingly toward him.

Sorenson's face visibly crumpled. _Yes_. She relaxed. _Finally he understood_.

Then he lurched toward her, smashing his lips unceremoniously against hers. She was so shocked by his behavior that she _slapped_ him in the face and the action left her palm stinging, brought tears to her eyes.

"Castle," she breathed out, quickly composing herself.

Castle had entered the break room and he was fuming. His efforts to keep his temper under control were visible and Kate had a sneaking suspicion that he would defend those he cares about to the death.

Wisely, Sorenson started to retreat slowly backward, toward the break room door with his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, right? We're okay? I mean, I know that you and Beckett are together. No hard feelings? I…I'm just gonna go now."

He made his escape, hurrying out toward the elevator and Beckett suspected he wouldn't be back in a hurry.

Averting her gaze as Ryan and Esposito glared at her (they needed to pick their jaws up off the ground _stat_ ), Beckett walked across the bullpen with Castle's arm tucked snugly around her.

She mumbled a quick "Bye guys, um, see you? Tomorrow?" and ducked her head as Castle threw them a quick wave over his right shoulder without so much as a backward glance.

They made it to the elevator and she was relieved to find it was already on their floor so (thankfully) they could step right in. _How was she ever going to live this one down?_

As the doors slid closed, she stood stiffly and prepared to face the music.

* * *

 _I really appreciate the review and, as always, the hard work of my betas. Thankyou._


	4. Chapter 4

_She mumbled a quick "Bye guys, um, see you? Tomorrow?" and ducked her head as Castle threw them a quick wave over his right shoulder without so much as a backward glance._

 _They made it to the elevator and she was relieved to find it was already on their floor so (thankfully) they could step right in. How was she ever going to live this one down?_

 _As the doors slid closed, she stood stiffly and prepared to face the music._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Beckett scrunched her eyes tightly closed and waited for the onslaught.

Only, it didn't come.

In fact, although Castle's face was almost unreadable, he seemed calm enough given what he had just witnessed. Another man had just tried to kiss his… _wait, what was she_? _Not his girlfriend._ Gosh, for a minute she had almost started to believe the lie herself. Kate shook her head to banish the thought.

There was a small hint of smugness on Castle's face though, a winner's _air of confidence_. Obviously he thought he had "won" whatever he had going on with Sorenson (she had a sinking feeling that _she_ might be the prize). She wondered if he did think he was actually taking her out to dinner. It would've been kind of nice, she had to admit, to go out after such a tough case… if she hadn't had the damn lie dangling over her head and wasn't dealing with the aftershock of that humiliating scene in the break room.

"Look, Castle, you don't need to take me out. I think I owe you an-"

Kate started another vain attempt to right her wrongs. Again, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Beckett it's been a long couple of days, a really tough case. I don't even want to think about what I just witnessed – I can't _unsee_ that. Stressful doesn't even _begin_ to cover the past few days and I know that I, for one, could use a burger with the lot…as well as some company. Let's just grab something to eat and relax - you know, celebrate the win. Bask in the glory".

Kate noticed a glint in his eye as she snuck a sideways peek at his face and when he mentioned the 'win', she wasn't entirely sure that he was still talking about the case.

Nonetheless, she felt surprisingly comfortable to be matching his stride, occasionally bumping shoulders as they headed along the busy sidewalk… and she had to agree, although she _was_ exhausted, she really was quite hungry. She wasn't sure that she was quite up to a fancy restaurant though, and back in the precinct Castle _had_ mentioned 'wining and dining'.

Then she realized where he had taken her. _Oh, a burger._ They were right outside the front door of Remy's. _That_ she could manage.

Casual, no pressure and noisy enough that hopefully Castle wouldn't want to delve into the reasons why she had invented a fictional relationship with him. To be honest, she didn't know why she told the lie in the first place – she was pretty sure she just got caught up in the moment and she hoped that Castle would put it down to the extra pressure she's been under and the exhaustion from the case. Hell, she needed a break.

"Come on Beckett," he invited as he held the door open. She didn't miss his mischievous smirk as he added, "It's not really fine dining but the least I can do after such a difficult few days is to buy my _girlfriend_ a burger." He chuckled to himself.

Beckett was surprised to note that it didn't really annoy her – didn't grate on her nerves like it should've. 'Castle's girlfriend'; she would let him get away with it, just this once. She scoffed at him, quickly ducking ahead to hide the flush that warmed her cheeks.

They ate in comfortable silence. Occasionally one of them would make a remark about the case – about how lucky they were that it had been an inside job and little Angela had been safe the whole time. They chatted about how unseasonable the weather had been, about mundane everyday things. Nobody mentioned the elephant in the room.

The normality of the whole situation struck her. She had never taken the time to simply chat with Castle and enjoy his company, but then again she had never really had any reason to either. She wouldn't have ever dreamt she'd be on a date with him (even though she may have dreamed about…him…once or twice).

 _Was this a date?_ Because that's what it felt like, and Kate was surprised to find she was enjoying it.

Castle, being a gentleman, thought it only proper to walk Beckett all the way up to her apartment door after dinner. He also had never been to her apartment before and thought it might present a good opportunity to learn more about _his_ detective; catalogue some more details about her existence in the back of his mind. He was congratulating himself on finally getting a "date" with Beckett, ignoring the fact that he had not really given her much of a choice. Anyway, she had started it all with the lie she'd told Sorenson; the least she could do was allow him a date.

He was also marveling at how well they had actually gotten along. Conversation had flowed easily and they were also content at times to sit in comfortable silence, absorbing the atmosphere around them. Of course the situation with Sorenson and the lie had lingered in the background but neither he nor Beckett felt the need to burst the bubble and bring up the topic.

It had been one of the best impromptu dates Castle had ever been on, although Beckett was going to have to learn to let him pay. He could get used to this and he was a little shocked at the depth of his feelings toward this extraordinary woman. She was no longer just a conquest he longed to achieve – he respected her, trusted her, would do anything for her. He might even be falling in love.

With this in mind, Castle had thrown out his usual playbook. As they reached Beckett's door, he absolutely knew without a doubt that he wouldn't push his luck. Wasn't going to try and pull any moves – he longed to hold her, to breathe in her scent, but instead he would make do with a hand shake, or maybe a chaste goodbye peck to her cheek; he was painfully aware that she carried a gun.

He hoped that Kate had enjoyed the evening as much as he had and he didn't want to put pressure on or scare her away; after the stunt he had pulled in front of the boys in the bullpen he was pretty sure he was lucky to still be alive.

"Um, well." Beckett seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

Had Kate Beckett just invited him inside her apartment after a date? Castle's heart leapt, galloping off at a frantic pace and he attempted not to read too much into what the invitation meant. Coffee was coffee, right?

 _Except he was learning that coffee with Beckett meant he got to see her smile._

He nodded and followed her inside, turning to gently close the apartment door while she flicked on the lights.

The apartment was warm and inviting – Beckett's eclectic taste oozing from the décor. Bits and pieces from various trips around the world, furniture unmatched to anything else in the room… and the books. _Oh, the books!_ Already, he could pick out the Richard Castle best sellers on her shelves (he would recognize those spines anywhere). It was so…her.

Beckett moved toward the sink and filled the kettle at the kitchen faucet.

Castle couldn't help but admire her, gravitating closer as she hummed subconsciously. Her skin was flushed but now she seemed to have relaxed, no longer nervous once he had accepted her invitation inside and she was busy preparing their coffee.

She swept her short hair back casually with her long fingers and that was just about as much as Castle could handle; the casual, relaxed gesture in these surroundings after such an intense case…her glorious neck just begging to be feathered with kisses.

Ignoring just for a moment that they don't do _this,_ he closed the gap between them in a nanosecond. Castle gently reached out to bracket Kate's waist from behind and lent in, breathing in her sweet scent as he dusted her neck with three light kisses.

Time stopped and he held his breath, waiting for her to hit him, or yell at him, or draw her gun…but she didn't. Instead, Beckett lent ever so slightly back, melting into his hands and tilting her head slightly. _More._ She was asking for more.

Castle became bolder. He nuzzled gently against her left earlobe, moving his right hand up to smooth his fingers through her hair. He spun her slowly around, running his left hand around and down her back until she was facing him. Beckett's breath hitched and she gazed up at him, looking directly into his eyes. He waited for the spell to be broken but instead, he saw longing when he wordlessly sought permission. Kate Beckett wanted this as much as he did.

Smoothing his palm down her cheek, Castle leaned in and tentatively met her lips with his. He claimed them, owned them…gently opening her mouth and exploring the warmth inside. She was heaven on earth – this _kiss_ was the kiss to end all kisses. It seemed inevitable now, that they would end up in this moment feeling so right and when they broke for air Kate whispered, "I don't think I feel like coffee now".

Her whole being tingled from the tips of her toes to the end of her nose – she couldn't remember _ever_ being kissed so perfectly before. It wasn't explosive, or desperate, or possessive despite the longing and want that had been sizzling, crackling the air around them for some time now. It was gentle, hopeful, and full of meaning. It promised so much; there was a future in this one breathtaking kiss.

She shuddered as the weight of her lie played uncomfortably on her. Kate could no longer move forward with it still hanging over her, and so she guided Castle silently to the couch and pulled him down beside her.

"Castle," she barely breathed his name, worried how he was going to react. "I know you heard me talking to Sorenson – in the Candela's kitchen".

Castle shifted uneasily beside her, but took her hand in his. It was reassuring and she plowed on, unhindered this time.

"I lied. You know it and I know it. I owe you an explanation and as humiliating as this is for me, I'd like to try and explain."

She looked at him, trying to gauge a reaction but he had his best poker face on and he only nodded, giving her permission to go on.

"Honestly, I don't know what came over me. Sorenson was everywhere…I felt like every time I turned around he was behind me; beside me…it was too much. I hadn't seen him for so long, and it was overwhelming, particularly given the stress we were under with the case. It brought back memories I'd rather forget. Both the other kidnapping case, and my relationship with him."

She drew a deep breath and waited for Castle to interrupt. Again though, he was silent. He didn't move and she wondered if he was even breathing, but then he gently stroked her hand, encouraging her to go on. How did he know exactly what she needed? This man; he seemed to read her so well, when nobody else had ever managed to before.

"It was too much, you know? Standing in that kitchen in the middle of the night. The pressure – it was palpable. He wanted to reminisce…he wanted to dredge up the past and in some ways he was acting like none of the hurt had happened. I know this doesn't excuse what I did, what I said, but I needed to stop him…I thought – well, he looked like he might be going to kiss me and…well, I would have shattered, falling back into that same trap I'd fallen into before. I couldn't afford to break when Angela Candela's life was in danger. I had to focus."

Kate didn't mention that the other reason she wasn't interested in spending time with Sorenson was that she thought might have feelings for Castle.

Castle was astounded at how candid Beckett was being. He suppressed the urge to ask what she'd done with the _real_ Beckett; _this_ Beckett was talking, talking to _him_ about how she was feeling. Aside from the occasional slightly personal remark, Beckett had offered very few clues to her personal life in the time he'd known her. Castle had pieced together tidbits he had found out about her, had formed a remarkably accurate picture of Detective Beckett – after all, he was a people watcher and his observation skills and intuition were second to none. Never though, had he ever dared to hope that she would share something as personal as this new information was with him. Castle and Beckett were having a real, grown up conversation about feelings.

He squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"Sorenson was asking about you…you know, testing the waters. He made the observation that I liked you, and well, he asked if you and I were together. Oh God."

Kate wondered whether she could go on. She cradled her face in her hands, cringing as she wondered what Castle was thinking, sitting beside her, listening intently. She couldn't remember him ever being so still or so quiet. She could feel the warmth of his body beside her, his hand still clasping hers and he breathed evenly, no sign of anger or hurt. That was enough to give her the confidence to go on.

"I guess you know the rest. I saw an out, a way to get Sorenson off my case, to leave me alone. I thought if I told him we were together, he'd back off but in the end even thinking we were together didn't stop him. I made a split second decision and next thing…well…it was out there. Castle, I'm so ashamed. I lied."

Her face had again found its way into her hands, her fingers covering her eyes and she steeled herself for his response. Maybe this would have been better done over coffee after all – sitting here side by side there was nothing to distract them, busy themselves with – it was difficult to take the tension out of the situation.

They sat there in silence, with her lie laid out before them.

She didn't dare breathe, just hung her head in shame with her face buried in her hands. _Oh, this was humiliating!_ Castle reached toward her and tilted her face upward, prizing her fingers away one by one and peeking in at her.

"Well, Beckett", (she loved the way he snapped the 'tt' sound so cleanly when he said her name), "I can't say I wasn't surprised. Pretty much the last thing I thought I'd hear when I came back to the Candela's was you telling Sorenson that we were in a relationship. I think though, that you are being _way_ too hard on yourself. You did what you had to do to get by. Your priority was Angela Candela, and nobody can say you didn't do everything in your power to solve her disappearance. And if that meant telling Sorenson that we were together, well who am I to stand in the way? I am a little annoyed that he thought it was okay to still hit on you when you were obviously mine…"

Suddenly, she sensed that the seriousness was over. The tension dissipated and she felt Castle's posture change beside her. That was it? Wasn't he going to say how disappointed he was that she'd used him?

"And in any case," he continued. "I like to think of it not as a lie…but more of a… _self fulfilling prophecy_. You knew you were going to succumb to my charm at some point…it was just a matter of _when_. I, of course, could only hold you off for so long, before you wore me down. It was inevitable. I mean, you're _you_. And you're so… _hot_ , and-" Kate turned to face him and claimed his mouth with her own. This kiss was full of want, raw need. No holding back, she was diving in.

All the tension left Beckett's body as she melted into his arms. This was _Castle_. She was sitting on her couch exploring Castle's beautiful, talented mouth with her own and it had taken her lie to kick start them. Maybe it _was_ inevitable? Maybe they had been on a predetermined course to reach this point.

One thing was for certain, now that everything was out in the open they appeared to be very good at this. Kate was determined not to ruin it, whatever _it_ was. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone this much. There was so much potential in their kisses and sitting there, on her couch with Castle's hands in her hair and his sighs of approval as they shared such an intimate and beautiful moment…well, she could get lost in him, in his kisses. And it felt so _right_.

The last thing she expected was the sharp syllable that echoed emptily around her apartment.

"Stop."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and for your kind words of support. So happy that FanFiction is back up and running again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_One thing was for certain, now that everything was out in the open they appeared to be very good at this. Kate was determined not to ruin it, whatever it was. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone this much. There was so much potential in their kisses and sitting there, on her couch with Castle's hands in her hair and his sighs of approval as they shared such an intimate and beautiful moment…well, she could get lost in him, in his kisses. And it felt so right._

 _The last thing she expected was the sharp syllable that echoed emptily around her apartment._

 _"Stop."_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Kate froze. Stop? He wanted to _stop_?

Her swollen lips tingling, left bereft as he pulled away from her. She was puzzled and hurt, wanting nothing more than to drown in him and yet it seemed that she had misread the situation entirely.

Maybe he was upset about her lie after all?

"Castle?" her eyes betrayed hurt and raw need. "I… what's wrong? Oh...I'm sorry…I thought-"

"Beckett. _Kate._ I can't do this here, not on your couch. I'm sorry, but this isn't some high school make out session and it just feels _wrong_. You mean so much more to me… _this_ means so much more to me," his hand flaps furiously back and forth between them emphasizing his point. "And I want to make sure this is what you want, that it means something to you too. I don't want you to feel like you have to, or that you owe me anything, or that you need to…make it up to me or anything."

Oh. _Oh!_ He was asking her for permission.

Relief coursed through her body leaving her feeling a little dizzy, unable to see straight and it took her a moment to realize that he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for a response.

Beckett took his hand in hers and stood slowly, never taking her eyes off him. How could he think for one moment that she didn't want this? This was no one time thing for her either; it meant just as much as it did to him and it saddened her to think he may still doubt her feelings so much, when she was so sure of his.

She pulled him to his feet and started to back away leading him gently, encouraging him with her eyes. She nodded at him slowly, confirming her permission and continued her journey backward step by step toward her bedroom. If he wasn't comfortable making out with her on her couch, perhaps he might approve of a change in scenery.

They moved together slowly, her hands clasping his, eyes locked in a private conversation. The message to Castle was clear; Kate wanted this. She was all in; he hadn't overstepped the boundaries. If there was one thing Castle wouldn't do, (unlike Sorenson it seemed) it was take what _wasn't_ being offered. He would never risk hurting her; their friendship meant way too much.

Their slow, backward dance continued until they reached the bed, their eyes locked together. Castle seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings and completely and utterly consumed by the woman standing before him. His eyes did not avert from hers, not even to take in the details of Kate's inner sanctum. As if in slow motion, he lifted the soft fabric of her turtleneck, peeling it off to reveal her white cotton lingerie and smooth, pale skin underneath.

Beckett reciprocated, unceremoniously relieving him of his shirt, smoothing it back over his shoulders and leaving him shivering before her. Pulling him down onto the bed, she claimed his mouth and where before their kisses had been patient, gentle and soothing, they were now frantic…heating up at an alarming pace.

Having been granted permission, Castle appeared to become bolder. He took Beckett in his arms, worshipping her with his hands and mouth.

His very _skillful_ mouth. Kate's vision was hazy as physical need clouded her mind. The feeling was exquisite. She couldn't remember ever wanting to give herself so completely to another person…she trusted Castle with her life and surrendered to his touch. It was intense, as though they were on fire, but also loving. There was no doubt – this was no one night stand for either of them. Surprisingly, the thought didn't scare her like it might have done in the past.

As Castle's hands inched down her sensitive skin toward her work pants, Beckett mirrored his actions. It was urgent, awkward almost, their struggle to rid each other of the remainder of their clothing; an art they had not yet perfected together.

It was a relief when she finally managed to divest him of his shorts, and her underwear was quick to follow – Castle's arm pulling her on top of him to deftly snap loose her bra and pull it aside. Now completely skin on skin, they were free to explore each other's physique and Kate was sure that neither was disappointed.

Castle was breathless, completely taken aback by the sight of naked Kate before him. "Oh you were so right. I definitely had _no idea_."

It was amazing to see them both coming alive under each other's touch, as though they knew exactly what each other needed. When Kate trailed her hands down his body, finally touching him _there_ it was almost too much. Castle trembled beneath her fingertips, clearly swept up in the moment but also trying to maintain his self-control. He reciprocated, sweeping his fingers low across her most sensitive abyss and she thrust toward him, spurring him on.

For her part, Kate was only just managing to keep from plummeting over the edge herself. The feeling so intense and yet they were only just touching, exploring what worked for each of them. She had only ever dreamt what it might be like to be in Castle's arms. Never would she have imagined the bliss they were experiencing now. It seemed as though they were made for each other.

When he found her spot, and she writhed beneath his touch, it was too much and Kate was desperate to move them forward, toward what they both knew was going to be extraordinary. Still on top of him, she crawled down Castle's broad chest, never averting her gaze from his. After teasing him briefly with her gentle mouth, she sat up on his hips and took him beneath her, the feeling sublime as their hearts roared.

They started a careful and gentle rhythm, exploring what felt good for each other. They increased the pace, quickly turning to out of control and demanding, bumping grinding and moaning in pleasure. They climaxed spectacularly, almost simultaneously, clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it. Impossibly close but needing to be closer. In awe of each other and what they had experienced. They lay together for what could have been hours, content just to hold each other and listen to the rhythmic beating of their hearts. .

It was late when Beckett's phone chimed from the pocket of her slacks. She groaned gently, hoping against hope the message wasn't a body drop. Or worse still, Lanie, who for all Kate knew probably had the telepathic ability to see what she was doing right now.

Neither of them moved, reveling in the silence, comfortable to catch their breath and just _feel._ The follow up chime forced Kate to guiltily clamber off Castle's body, rolling across the bed and reaching down to retrieve the offending cell from the floor where her slacks had been haphazardly strewn. She kept one long leg thrown possessively across Castle's thigh as she flicked the home button with her thumb to retrieve the text.

 _I'm sorry Kate. Can we talk? I'm not giving up. I know what we had, and we can have it again. I know you're no good at knowing what's good for you. I'm good for you. We are good for each other._

Ugh. Sorenson. Her body noticeably stiffened. She almost wished it _had_ been a body drop. Or at least Lanie.

Castle, as in tune with Beckett as always, clearly sensed her discomfort reading the text and softly asked "Is everything okay?"

He tucked her gently into his side, encircling her in his warmth, then pulled the covers up and over them so they lay cocooned. He waited for her to share; yes, he could be patient.

"It's from Sorenson. Oh god, I'm sorry Castle, I can't believe I'm talking about him when we've just…well, you know. _That_ was amazing…and I don't want you to think that he…and I…well -" she snuggled closer into his side and hid her face.

Having never imagined Beckett to be a _snuggler_ , Castle struggled to focus. This was all so new and they were a long way into unchartered territory.

"He doesn't take no for an answer does he? Was he this… _persistent_ …when you were together?" Castle questioned tentatively.

"No, I don't know what's come over him. I can only think that it's jealousy…he never had to compete for me-; if anything, _I_ pursued _him_. I thought he got the message earlier in the break room. I thought that'd be the end of it. Castle, I'm really sorry."

Castle reached across to the nightstand where Beckett had left her phone. He grabbed it and rolled over onto his back, squinting at the screen as he opened the message.

Adept at text messaging, Castle tapped away for a minute, then lent proudly toward Kate holding the phone so she could approve before he hit the send button.

 _Sorenson. Hey. This is Castle. Get over it; move on. Kate knows what is good for her- ME. You missed your chance and I will be forever in your debt but give up while you still have some dignity dude._

"You know," he cleared his throat and she noted his mischievous grin, "I know people. Like scary, dangerous people…people who owe me a favor – like…" he lowered his voice and raised an eyebrow, " _mob_ people."

She roared with laughter at the preposterous suggestion but the sentiment wasn't lost on her; Castle would do anything for her, she was sure of it.

"Uh, Castle. Pretty sure you won't need to call in any mob favors. He'll get the message eventually. And in any case, I'm not interested. I have what I want."

Beckett chuckled and hit the send button on her iPhone for him, then melted back into his arms, the phone forgotten as she tossed it toward the end of the bed. Castle ghosted is fingers down the side of her face and through her hair, dazzling her with the most brilliant smile.

She couldn't fathom how they got here. After everything; the case, her lie…the ruse. Castle going along with the deception. And then this. This wonderful, amazing moment, lying in bed with him by her side.

"Castle, I am sorry, you know. Sorry how all of this started. Not sorry that it happened, not sorry about us," she plunges forward as she feels his warm body start to tense beside her.

"I'm just sorry that it… _we_ …started as a lie."

"Not a lie, Beckett. A self fulfilling prophecy."

She pulled him hungrily toward her and met his kiss, wondering if round two could be any better than the first.

.

.

The End.

* * *

 _Again thank you so much for all the support, the follows and the reviews._

 _A big thank you to the three people who helped me edit– particularly T who talked and laughed me through all the tricky parts._

 _..._

 _..._

 _PROMPT: In "Little Girl Lost", when Will asks Kate if there's something between her and Castle right before Castle walks in on them kissing, instead Kate says yes- there is something there- and Castle hears her. Thankyou InkyCoffee for the fabulous prompt!_


End file.
